


Like strawberries

by Lanessa29



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I haven't even seen the episode yet but god I had to write this, Short Drabble, chat's pv, unaware kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanessa29/pseuds/Lanessa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chat Noir often saw himself with a beautiful girl Ladybug was. Together, making their way through Parisian's rooftops, heading to the sunset...<br/>Yes, he had an imaginary life of an 11 year old fangirl, thank you very much"</p><p>I haven't seen the 10th episode yet, because tfou is blocked in my area and shit, but oh god, the kiss, it's canon, I'm crying :`)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the 10th episode yet, because tfou is blocked in my area and shit, but oh god, the kiss, it's canon, I'm crying :`)
> 
> So here it is, short drabble based on spoilers, as I have no idea what's happening in the episode. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is my second language

 

It wasn't supposed to happen.

Well, at least not in reality. Like, in his dreams, Chat Noir often saw himself with a beautiful girl Ladybug was. Together, making their way through Parisian's rooftops, heading to the sunset...

Yes, he had an imaginary life of an 11 year old fangirl, thank you very much.

But this... He often dreamed about this moment. Oh god, did he dream about this. His Lady being so close, he could feel the warmth of her thin body. One look at her face and all he could see was how beautiful she was, how her nose was covered in tiny, pale adorable freckles. How long her black eyelashes were, how the blue of her eyes was shining in the sunset. How mesmerizing, how deep they were, he could almost feel himself falling into those beautiful blue irises.

Rosy cheeks covered in cute, pink blush, not quite matching her red mask. Her cream colored skin, so delicate, so soft under his fingertips.

Her beautifully sculptured lips, in oh so perfect shade of strawberry red. Chat wondered if they tasted as deliciously as they looked.

But... every time, just when they were close enough, when he could swear he could _feel_ Ladybug's breath on his own mouth, could almost _feel_ the softness of her lips on his...

He woke up. _Every goddamn time._

So now, when he opened his eyes and saw his Lady's face so close, of course he assumed it was only a dream. And that he would have to wake up in mere seconds.

He didn't wake up. And the kiss felt just too _real_ to be just a part of his slightly inappropriate dream.

When they broke the kiss, his Lady wasn't smiling like she always did in his dreams. Instead, there was a tiny pout of embarrassment. Her skin wasn't as warm as it used to be, cooled by the wind while she was jumping and running and _flying_ across Paris. In his imagination, when he tried to make up a scenario for their kiss, the way she spoke his name, it was pure gold, honey, a cat nip for his damn cat instints. But now, it was slightly demanding, embarrassed, was that a hint of worry he could hear?

' _You better wake up kid'_ Chat heard Plagg's voice in his ears. Weird, Plagg never was present in his dreams. His ring beeped.

It wasn't dream.

He kissed Ladybug. For real.

Chat Noir jumped, hands out in apology, his tongue couldn't produce right words of explanation. Before he managed to even _stutter_ anything, his Lady lifted him and threw at the Akuma-possessed villain. Which kind of _hurt_.

Confused and bruised he couldn't move a muscle. His mind slowly started to work, processing what exactly happened for him and Ladybug to kiss.

Above him he heard some crashing noises, then a light came. The miraculous cleansing light. He was running out of time. He had to talk to Ladybug. He _needed_ to know what happened.

 

On his lips he could taste strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
